When you sing, you are amazing
by Marina Withlock
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous savez à propos de Bella et des Cullen et découvrez Isabella totalement différente des romans de Stephenie Meyers, à la fois Belle, célèbre, talentueuse, sexy et très féminine, Izzie Dwyer est le leader du groupe "The Hot Vampire".
1. Prologue

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez à propos de Bella et des Cullen et découvrez Isabella totalement différente des romans de Stephenie Meyers, à la fois Belle, célèbre, talentueuse, sexy et très féminine, Bella ou plutot Izzie Dwyer est le leader du groupe "The Hot Vampire" dont Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale alias Lily King et Mary Masen font parti. Dans quelle circonstances les différents personnages proncipaux se rencontreront ? C'est à vous de le découvrir.


	2. Chapter un : Accident

Point de vue Edward Masen.

"Venez découvrir The Hot Vampire, le plus célèbre groupe de rock féminin de notre génération, vous êtes fan de la talentueuse Izzie Dwyer, de la magnifique Lily King et du style de la belle Mary Masen, ce concours est fait pour vous, tentez votre chance d'obtenir un pass et avoir le privilège de passer toute une journée avec les trois jeunes femmes les plus secy et les plus douée dans le domaine de la musique, coposez le 555-1863 et un de nos invité va prendre votre appel. "

Je soupirais en zappant, j'en avais marre d'entendre parler des Hot Vampires, oui, elles étaient hot, il fallait l'avouer, surtout Izzie mais il ne faut pas en faire toute une histoire non plus, des filles sexy qui chantent, y'en a plein. Ah.. un film à l'eau de rose, ça plairait à Lily enfin Rosalie, oui, je connais l'une des membres du groupes des HV, Rosalie est la demi-soeur de Jasper, mon meilleur ami et colocataire avec Emmett, mon autre colocataire et grand-frère, Rose est une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus mais voilà, elle n'a pas ce petit truc qui change tout comme l'a Izzie, cette fille est juste.. c'est la plus belle qui m'est été donné de voir. La porte vient de claquer et la voix grave d'Em' retentit déjà dans l'appartement, je tournais donc ma tête afin de le regarder, comme d'habitude, il avait un pack de bière à la main, n'allez pas croire que nous sommes des alcooliques, oh non ! Mais quand nous pouvons passer une soirée entre mec, on en profite donc ce qui veut dire qu'on va boire, manger enfin se goinfrer et parler nana, comme toujours assez de monologue intérieur et plus d'action. Au faite, moi c'est Edward, Edward Masen pour les fans, Cullen pour la vie de tout les jours, chanteur du groupe 100Monkeys dont les seuls membres sont moi, mon frère et Jazz, nous sommes un peu les Hot Vampires masculin, nous sommes constamment en compétition avec elles même-si nous nous connaissons depuis pas mal de temps, c'est toujours LE groupe qui vendra le plus d'album, celui qui arrivera avant l'autre dans le top50, celui qui aura fait le plus d'apparition dans les divers émissions, en dehors de nos vies d'artiste, nous nous entendons assez bien, Mary ou plutot Alice est ma soeur jumelle, nous nous ressemblons trait pour trait, Izzie ou Bella est la meilleure amie d'Emmett mais c'est également mon premier amour, c'est une fille ce qu'il y'a de plus parfaite mais quesqu'elle est agaçante et compétitive, c'est fou puis Lily enfin Rosalie, la demi-soeur de Jasper ainsi que la copine d'Emmett qui d'ailleurs me fait signe de me rapprocher de lui, fini le monologue intérieur, place à la soirée mecs.

- Quoi encore Em' ? Dis-je d'un ton assez exaspéré, il avait la manie de ne parler que pour ne rien dire.

- Mon petit Eddy, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? Ton cher grand-frère ne peut pas te parler tranquillement où je dois prendre rendez-vous ? Sinon, t'en es où avec la jolie Bellibell's ?

Je soupirais, voilà, que disais-je, il ne parle que pour rien dire..

- Emmett ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Eddy, ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde absolument pas ! Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Rosalie, non alors arrête de te mêler de tout ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu serais gentil.

- Waouh, waouh, waouh ! Doucement le petit chanteur, je suis gentil, très même, je suis ton grand-frère alors oui, ça me regarde et si tu veux tout savoir, ma Rosie c'est une tigresse au lit, la nuit dernière comment elle a gueulé mon nom, ses ongles dans mon dos, j'ai même les marques, tu veux que je te montre ?

- EMMETT ! Je te rappelle que tu parle de ma soeur là ! Dégueulasse.. répliqua Jasper.

- Oh ça va Jazz, tu crois pas qu'on l'entend déjà assez la naine comme ça ? D'ailleurs, t'en es où toi avec elle ? Tu fais toujours ton quetard ou tu as enfin retrouvé tes couilles et tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ?

Et voilà, ça recommençais, Emmett et sa vulgarité, s'il ne passe pas son temps à ne parle que pour ne rien dire, il le passe à jurer.

- Stop, si on pouvait éviter de partir sur ce terrain là, ça serait super. Parlons stratégie, demain on a un concert, on a vendu plus de places qu'elles ou non ?

- Non.. soupira Emmett. On ne gagnera jamais, elles sont trop forte pour nous.

- Si tu pars sur ce terrain là Emmett, c'est sur qu'on ne gagnera pas, nous avons peut-être perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre.

- D'accord major Whitlock !

- Bien je peux avoir...

Je fus coupé dans mon élan à cause de la sonnerie agaçante de mon portable que je pris et que je décrocha rapidement en voyant la personne qui essayait de me joindre, ce qu'elle venait de me dire venait de me briser, de m'anéantir à un tel point qu'au fil de ses paroles, les larmes sur mes joues se mirent à couler d'elles-même sans que je ne puisse rien faire et soudain, mon téléphone tomba au sol..

D'après vous qui appelle Edward et que c'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Vous voulez la suite ? Dans une dizaine de commentaires expressif. ;)

Marina.


	3. Chapter deux : Enfer

Vos reviews m'ont énormement fait plaisir alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est pas très long mais c'est mieux que rien ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Deux mois, une soixantaine de jours que ne sortait plus de chez moi, que j'étais dans une putain de dépression, vous y croyez vous ? Edward Cullen, chouchou de ses dames en pleine dépression ? Je n'y croyais pas non plus enfin j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser à cause de mon psy mais lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime, le monde devient plus terne, plus fade, j'ai perdu l'une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux, mon frère jumeaux, Anthony qui était parti il y'a de cela quatre ans pour faire son service milliaire, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'emmerdait à faire ça, c'est vrai, on pouvait se faire tuer et c'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il allait rentrer à la maison enfin de retour parmi les siens mais un enculé sans scrupule l'a tué de sang froid, une balle en pleine tête, le chef de la base à appelé ma mère, Esmée qui je vous laisse deviner dans quel état elle se trouvait, lorsqu'elle m'a appelé pour m'annoncer le décès de mon double, de mon jumeau, de mon autre moi, mon monde s'est écroulé tel un château de carte, je ne pouvais pas y croire, comment était-ce possible, quiconque aurait pu mourir à cet instant mais pas lui, non ! Vous savez ce manque que vous ressentez constamment parce que la seconde partie de votre être n'est plus là ? Et bien c'est ce que je ressens depuis que j'ai appris la mort d'Anthony, il était plus que mon jumeau, il était mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon modèle, la seconde partie de moi qu'il me manquera à tout jamais. Il parait, selon mon psy que le processus de deuil s'effectue en cinq étapes. D'abord, le dé , la colère, puis le marchandage et la dépression. Après le marchandage et la dépression vient l' le deuil est un maitre sans pitié. Quand on pense avoir accepté la perte de l'être cher, on se rend compte qu'on avait faux et qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre avec ça, ce n'est pas vivre mais survivre. Je suis passé par toutes ses étapes mais je reste bloqué entre le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus avancer, comme si je ne pouvais plus jamais être celui d'avant, il me manquait quelque chose afin d'être complet, Anthony... Il me manque terriblement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui dire combien il comptait pour moi, combien je l'aimais et combien je l'admirais, il était mon héros, mon exemple, mon modèle.

Je regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant, deux mois que je n'étais pas sorti de mon appartement, me coupant du monde extérieur ayant pour seule compagne, ma tristesse, deux mois que la musique ne faisait plus parti de mon monde, je ne pouvais plus toucher ne serait ce qu'une touche de piano, je ne pouvais plus fredonner la moindre mélodie sans que je pense à mon frère, c'est lui qui m'a initié à la musique, il m'a transmit sa passion, je ne pourrais plus jamais écrire de chansons sans penser à lui un seul sensation de manque était horrible, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne souriais plus, l'éclat de joie dans mes prunelles émeraude n'est plus, je n'ai plus cette joie de vivre que j'avais avant, parfois je me disais que si je pouvais le rejoindre, je le ferais mais ça ferait du mal à tant de personnes, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vivent ce que je suis entrain de vivre.

Je soupirais de nouveau, Bella avait raison, je n'étais plus qu'un "déchet", je me souviens, il y'a quelques semaines de cela, elle était venue me voir, elle m'avait cracher à la figure que je n'étais qu'un connard égoïste, que je ne pense qu'à moi, que la mort d'un enfant était terrible pour Esmée et Carlisle mais la mort des deux était dévastatrice, je n'étais pas mort du moins pas réellement mais elle avait raison, je devais me prendre en main, Anthony, n'aurait pas voulu cela, il aurait peut-être voulu que je vive, que je vive pour nous deux, pour lui, pour moi mais comment vivre si la part la plus importante en moi n'est plus là ? Comment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je passais une main dans ma tignasse indomptable, je devais me reprendre, oui, je le devais, je soupirais de nouveau en prenant mon portable, Emmett et Jasper sauraient comment faire, du moins, je l'espérais, après deux sonnerie, la voix grave de mon ainée résonna à travers mon téléphone.

- Em, c'est Edward, je me demandais si toi et Jazz vous ne voudriez pas qu'on se fasse une petite soirée entre mec..

- Eddy chou, je sais que c'est toi qui appelle, ton nom s'affiche idiot ! Bien sur, nous arrivons, mets la bière au frais, dans une dizaine de minute, tu devras lever ton cul de ton putain de lit pour nous ouvrir.

Je secouais la tête en riant légèrement, un rire rauque, combien de temps je n'avais pas ris ? C'était si bon de rire.

- Ouais, c'est ça, comme si tu pouvais me botter le cul, je le dirais à Rose et tu devras dormir dans la chambre d'amis

Je l'entendis grogner et supplier de ne pas faire ça, ce qui fit redoubler mon hilarité et je raccrochais afin d'aller mettre la bierre au frais comme il me l'avait dit et une dizaine de minute plus tard, la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre, je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir mais en voyant la personne qui se tenait en face de moi, je restais bouche-bée, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à sa visite.

- Que fous-tu là ?

* * *

D'après vous qui rend visite à Edward ?

A la semaine prochaine, Marina.


End file.
